Apocalypse
Apocalypse was a powerful, ancient mutant and mutant-supremacist devoted to the ideas of survival of the fittest. History Origins Apocalypse began his life in ancient Egypt. As an infant he was left abandoned in the wilderness before being adopted by a nomad tribe, whom they saw great potential in him because of his mutant powers, and raised as a great warrior, which he earned the name En Sabah Nur: The First One - the first mutant in history. Throughout his life, Nur was taught the survival of the fittest, the philosophy that the tribe lives and dies by. Nur and his tribe became renown throughout Egypt and gaining the attention of Pharaoh Rama-Tut, who dispatched his armies to crush Nur. Nur, however, defeated his would-be assassins, and raised an even greater army to challenge the pharaoh, which he subsequently overthrown Rama-Tut. Armed with the pharaoh's power, En Sabah Nur ruled over Egypt with an iron fist. But still he was not satisfied, and sought to bring all the world under his heel – so much so that he was renamed: End of All Things - or in recent languages, Apocalypse. Conquering nation after nation under his domain, the one thing that stood in his way of conquest was the Atlan Empire. The war between the two empires lasted for a century due to the Atlani's magic to repel against Apocalypse's advanced technology. Imprisonment Before Nur could realize his plan, he was stopped by a band of mighty mages, among them were Myrrdin Emrys, Nimue, and Shazam who subdued him and isolated him from the pharaoh's power. Though they defeated him, however, the mages could not slay En Sabah Nur – they could only seal him deep beneath the Great Sphinx in Giza, where he remained for millennia. Although Apocalypse was imprisoned, his trusted lieutenants, his majordomo Ozymandias and his vizier Sinister escaped from capture and sought to free their master in the centuries to come. Release By the early 21st Century, Apocalypse's followers were tasked in breaking three doors that locked away their master. The first door require a key made out of three separate rings; the second requires defeating the key's guardian; and the third require a large energy of mutants to reviving Apocalypse. Apocalypse's followers earlier on attempted to capture Storm and gain her powers to open the third door through Storm's nemesis, the Hungan. However, the effort failed and the Hungan's mind was silenced by Mesmero before he could reveal any vital information. Mesmero enlisted the aid of Baron Mordo in manipulating several members of the young X-Men (Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Gambit and Shadowcat) in stealing the three rings and successfully unlocking the first door. Ozymandias and Sinister defeated the guardian while taking advantage of General Zod's attempted subjugation of Earth and his battle with the Justice League, X-Men and X-Force. Finally, Sinister manipulated the Pride in capturing Rogue and took a portion of her energy-absorbing power that had absorbed enough life force from other mutants to revive Apocalypse; however, the offering require a living conduit to transfer it. Mystique, a shape-shifter, was be-fittingly chosen for her ability to channel the life-energies. Recent members to Apocalypse's army, Exodus and Blink, attacked the Xavier Institute and abducted Mystique, and used her in successfully freeing Apocalypse. Following his new-found freedom, Apocalypse learned about Irene Adler's prophecy and his destined opponent, Superman. He confronted Superman and his allies, and offered them to swear their loyalty to him or die. The heroes refused and engaged Apocalypse in battle. Unfortunately, they could not overpower him, and Magneto seemingly gave his life to let them escape. After the battle, Apocalypse retreated to an unknown location with his followers and considered Superman to be a worthy opponent he faced in ages since his imprisonment. Apocalypse then begin making his plans to unearth pyramid complexes, which were built similar to Rama-Tut's technology, around the world to prepare for his renewed conquest. At this time, he also learned of Charles Xavier's schizophrenic son, David, from Sinister and sought to recruit him. Ultimately, the Justice League and the X-Men deactivated one of Apocalypse's pyramid in Central America. Outraged, Apocalypse declared that Superman and his allies had signed their own death warrants and activated a self-destruct sequence in the pyramid before escaping with his minions, though the heroes escaped as well. Later, acting on a suggestion from David (who had sworn allegiance to him, thereby becoming the Horseman of Famine, but had taken the name Legion), Apocalypse broadcast a global message, declaring that his conquest of Earth was imminent and that all mutants should join him. This declaration and his appearance to the world caused another worldwide panic and consequently badly damaging mutant-human relations. At the Kahndaqi border he sent out his Horsemen to gather new recruits for his army, listening to their reports about the Justice League's interference, but when Exodus mentioned about a ''fourth ''pyramid they discovered, he assumed it be the monument of one of his usurpers to honour a god. When they mentioned it having the symbol of a lightening bolt, he immediately became furious and gave the command to destroy the temple completely. However, he was livid to discover one of his ancient foes had returned after thousands of years, Teth-Adam also known as "Black Adam". Personality Apocalypse's most prominent trait is that he is a firm Social Darwinist, believing that only the strong and ruthless are fit to survive and that "weaklings" (anyone who doesn't follow these principles) should either be killed or enslaved by those who share his twisted ideals. He holds nothing but contempt for "weaklings", and is an even more extreme mutant supremacist than Magneto, though he is open-minded enough to acknowledge the strengths of others if they can show it. Apocalypse demands complete loyalty and obedience from his servants, rewarding them greatly if they prove their worth and callously disposing of them if they show signs of weakness. In addition, Apocalypse is supremely arrogant, fancying himself as a god and believing that his power is unmatched. His ruthlessness knows no bounds, though he seems to believe that he is above morality, claiming that he "simply is." In the long run, Apocalypse wishes to rule the world forever and mold it into his twisted idea of an ideal society, where people are constantly pitted against each other in order to weed out the weak and emulate the strong. Powers & Abilities Apocalypse is one of the most powerful mutants in existence, having a vast array of abilities including but by no means limited to shape-shifting, teleportation, superhuman strength that can rival Superman, absorption and projection of energy, resistance to telepathic attacks as well as limited use of telekinesis and telepathy himself. He is already near invulnerable to physical harm yet also has great regenerative abilities as well. He has complete control over his body, on an atomic scale, allowing him to alter his size and density as he sees fit as well as adapt to disease or environment. He is also immune to aging and requires neither food nor water to survive. He doesn't tire and has immense knowledge befitting a being that has existed almost as long as civilization: his knowledge of science surpasses even Beast of the X-Men. In addition to all this he has access to advanced alien technology and is a master of manipulation, intimidation and strategy. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Men Category:Clan Akkaba members